


I Can Play, Too

by 3oo5



Category: Beyond: Two Souls
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3oo5/pseuds/3oo5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jodie has a hard time believing Aiden can control her life.</p><p>"I can play, too."</p><p>(Set in The Dinner episode of the game.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Play, Too

**Author's Note:**

> *maybe spoilers?

Aiden sat on the couch of his sister's (and his) apartment. He absentmindedly stared at the television and turned toward Jodie. "You know, boxing isn't that exciting," he said.

She just looked forward, not even acknowledging him.

He expected this every time he talked to her. He knew she couldn't really see him or hear him all too well, but that never stopped him from doing anything. He turned his gaze away from his sister and sighed.

Hearing the phone ring, Aiden and Jodie both turned their heads toward the noise. Jodie turned off the t.v. and picked up the phone. Being as nosy as usual, Aiden came closer to her to hear who it was. He floated by her side and heard a man on the other line. As soon as he heard, "Hey, it's Ryan," his expression turned sour.

Not this asshole...

Aiden always hated Ryan ever since he forced Jodie and him away from Nathan and Cole. Man, he remembers wanting to choke the living hell outta that guy. Becoming protective of Jodie, he leaned in closer to the phone.

"I was just... wondering if you got my email..."

"Wha, what... what email?"

He heard Ryan chuckle a bit, "The one I sent three days ago."

Jodie looked toward her broken laptop. Aiden saw the look on her face and knew this was going to be fun...

"You know, I- I've actually been having problems with my computer... What was the email about?"

Ryan sighed a little, "Dinner. Tonight. Fancy restaurant...heh. Anyway, it's too late now. So, maybe another time?"

Jodie got up slowly, and Aiden straightened up.

"Shit. Shit... I'm so sorry... I... You know, wh-? Why don't you just come over here for dinner tonight? I mean, you wanted to see my apartment anyway, so..."

"Uh, sure... but-"

"How about around eight?"

Aiden, crossing his fingers, hoped he'd say no...

"Okay-"

Aiden groaned.

"Yeah, I'll bring a kick-ass bottle of wine. See you later."

Jodie smiled as she ended the call. Aiden only hoping that she forgot about her laptop.

Her smile altered then faded as she searched around the room. She stomped angrily toward the center of the room and paced slightly.

"Now I get why you blasted my computer."

Aiden sighed and chuckled lightly. There's no escaping Jodie- especially not when she's pissed.

"You didn't want me to see Ryan."

Aiden became bitter at the mention of his name. "That's right."

"It's not your call, Aiden! I can do what I want!"

He slowly got more and more angry at her. "Aren't you forgetting that there's two of us here!?"

Jodie heard a paranormal-like noise, indicating Aiden was getting difficult.

She swung her arms as she turned to pace again. "Fuck this! Fuck this... We're not gonna start this again! I'm not yours, Aiden!"

He tensed with every word. He stared at her almost hatefully.

"I can have a relationship with whoever I want! This is my life. Do you fucking hear me? This is MY life!"

She heard the noise come again.

"THIS IS MY LIFE TOO!" he was screaming at her, "And you better fucking listen to me, Jodie! I swear I-"

She cut him off without really knowing. "You know what? I happen to think Ryan is great."

Aiden looked at her in disbelief. Pure shock plastered on his face.

"I mean, he's charming, he's intelligent, he's funny..."

"Aren't you forgetting he's also the one that ruined our life?!"

"And I... think I'm falling for him..."

That practically punched Aiden in the gut.

"NO. Jodie. Fucking. Holmes. Don't you dare fucking say that to me! Are you-?"

She cut him off again. "Yeah, I'm aware of what happened at the bar... Fuck you for reminding me!"

Jodie heard Aiden growl lowly.

"Ryan is not like that."

Aiden clenched his fists and closed his eyes tightly, refusing to even look at his sister. As soon as she felt him control his anger, and her controlling hers as well, she sighed. "Okay."

She swallowed.

"Okay. It's 7 o'clock." She found herself to be out of breath from her and Aiden's argument.

"I've an hour to make dinner, tidy up, and make myself look good."

As she searched the apartment for every pizza box, candy wrapper, article of clothing, and whatever mess was around, she began to flip through her cook-book. "I gotta to find something I can make in one hour... with whatever's left in the fridge. Curried chicken with oven-baked vegetables. It'll take some time in the oven, but, it seems doable." Going to her fridge, she grabbed the necessary food she needed to prepare dinner with. She grabbed a pan and began cooking. As she realized she hadn't cleaned herself up, she let the food cook and walked out of the kitchen. She sighed in annoyance at the stacked up chairs on the table Aiden had done.

"You know you're wasting your time, Aiden."

Aiden flew up beside her and looked at her then at his work. "I don't know, I thought it was pretty funny."

"You're not going to stop me from seeing Ryan."

Aiden looked at her and challenged, "Oh? We'll see about that..."

She began unstacking the chairs. Soon enough, she heard the doorbell ring. "Fuck! I'm not even dressed yet!" she muttered. She opened the door anyway only to find nobody around. To her own mistake, she walked out into the hallway and Aiden slammed the door shut. She tried opening it back up, but Aiden was preventing her from doing so.

"Oh, good one, Aiden. Okay you got me, now open the door."

Aiden chuckled, "Yeah, not gonna happen..."

She began to open the door with force, but it still wouldn't budge. She kicked and knocked and still nothing.

"Aiden! Aiden, c'mon, open up!" When he didn't she closed her eyes. Aiden stared at her in confusion.

...Is she gonna cry?

All of a sudden, he felt constricted; he felt controlled. His back arched, arms spread out, and his head bolted upright.

She's... controlling... me

"I'm the one who makes the decisions around here, Aiden!"

She forced him to unlock the door and it worked. The force he was under had released him and he slouched. His eyes were wide with surprise.

How the hell did she do that!?

"...You wanna play games?!"

He straightened himself slightly and looked at her. He can tell whatever she did had the same effect on her as it did on him. He saw the blood coming out from her left nostril. She poked at it, as if not caring it was there.

"I can play, too."

She walked back into the apartment, and shut the door. She could tell she really pissed him off this time. She went into her room after checking the clock. So, she had a bit of time left. Enough for her to spruce herself up. She went into her bathroom and looked at herself. And for a split second, she could've sworn she saw something in the mirror. It was a face. A face of a man, taller than her by a foot, young yet stern face, dark hair, and... the eyes... they were odd... and they stood out more than anything...

One eye was blue... but the other was blood red.

Aiden stared at her through the mirror. She saw Aiden.

She just kept staring at the spot the face had been. Never has she seen Aiden's face. As if on cue, she heard a deep voice whisper in her ear, "I can play, too."

She shivered slightly, yet dismissed the contact right away. She had to get ready for Ryan. She clothed herself in her usual get-up, as to seem to not be too into it. Just as she'd finished, the doorbell rang. She looked at her digital clock to make sure it was Ryan this time. And it was. She put her hand on the door before looking around her and shakily saying, "Aiden, behave yourself. This is important to me and I'm counting on you..."

She turned the handle and heard the same deep voice that she did in the bathroom...

"Yeah, well you probably shouldn't... I can play, too."


End file.
